


Dead Boy Walking

by alilbitofmonika



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Cutting??, Depression, Drinking, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Gerard is such a bean in this, Happy ending.>maybe, Hate, Homophobia, Insomnia, Loneliness, M/M, More to be added...?, Ryans Parents abuse him, Slurs??, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilbitofmonika/pseuds/alilbitofmonika
Summary: To sum it all up: Ryan Ross is a suicidal wreck, he needs help. Maybe Brendon Urie can be his savioir. Or maybe he can fuck his life up even more. It's a hit or miss.______________________________________"I hate myself." He whispered."Why?...""I just do. I hate every single part of me. Nothing will change that." Ryan said coldly.





	Dead Boy Walking

**Author's Note:**

> ahh ive been wanting to do this for awhile now?? please read the notes tho  
> sometimes i lose inspiration and need yall to comment some ideas n stuff <3
> 
> *ps, i didnt go back to edit anything! im writing this at 1:30 am so i dont have time!! yikes, im sorry. correct me if im wrong n such please,,,  
> also  
> its kinda a draft?? a lil preview
> 
> anyway, enjoy, you lovely people!

_****'It's a rainy night again,' Ryan thought, staring out the window. He had was listening to music to block put his misery. Specifically Gorillaz. He took a liking to that band. The teen bit his lip and sighed, letting his eyes close. He paused his music upon hearing his parents shouting. It was probably about Ryan, like always.. He heard footsteps approaching and was now interrupted by his dad slamming his door open. Ryan was used to it now, so he just shook his head and stared. He wanted to say, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, FATHER, WANNA MAKE ME CRY AGAIN? GO AHEAD", but that would make things worse, definately. His father scowled at him. "You're a disgrace to this world, faggot." Ryan wanted to cry like always, but didn't. He just laughed bitterly, and muttered, 'thanks. you too.' That must've set something off in his dad clearly. His father took large steps towards Ryan and eventually slapped him. "Don't talk back to me, faggot. Rot in hell. Piece of shit, your mother told me about what you did. You got detention, eh, faggot? You can't do anything right. You're a fuckup. Next time you cut yourself, bleed out. And burn in hell." His dad spat, throwing him to the ground easily. He then kicked Ryan once and slammed his door, leaving the teenager alone. He immediately burst into tears, curling up. His tears came down fast, and he had to choke back some sobs. He hated himself, everything hisnfather said was true, anyway. The weak teen dragged his fragile body up, grabbing his phone. He wiped away some tears, bringing up Brendon's number. He was the go-to person, his best friend, his love interest. He quickly texted him and asked if he could stay over night. He impaitently waited for a respone, wantin to get away from his own house as quick as possible. Eventually, Brendon texted back and asked why, but said of course. Ryan didn't pack anything, just grabbed his phone. He threw on another one of his black sweaters, and sighed, still crying a bit. He shook his head and climbed on his bed, pulling his window open. It was small, but since he was so skinny and small, he could fit out. He carefully got out of his bedroom and jumped out of his petite window. Ryan shook, feeling the rain fall on top of his hair. 'They're gonna find me if I don't run away now..' Ryan thought to himself. He took a breath and sprinted down his street. He looked down at the road as he ran, blinking away tears. He was getting drenched in rain, but it was worth it. Ryan got to the end of his street and turned. 'Brendon's house was only two more houses down,' he kept in mind, wiping away some rain off his face. He now converted his running to walking, eventually reaching his friend's house. Ryan rung the doorbell, panting slightly. Too his delight, Brendon answered, a confused look on his face. "Ryan, what's going on..?" He asked. Ryan shook his head in response, walking inside of the house. He closed the door behind him and sighed, hugging Brendon. "I don't want to live like this anymore," Ryan said suddenly. Brendon pulled away from the hug. "What.. What happened..?" He asked, his anxiety kicking in. "Oh shit- Don't tell me,, You cut again.." He said, a wave of worry washing over him. Ryan shook his head. "No.. I wanted to.. I stayed strong, again.. But it gets hard to live.. God- Why, why me..?" He cried. Brendon dragged Ryan to his couch and the both of them sat down. "Ryan.. You've managed all these years. Don't give up. I know it hurts.. I can't bear to see my best friend like this. But you'll make it. You can. I believe in you.." He said. And suddenly, Ryan felt safe again.  Everything happened so fast, but he didn't care anyway. "It's hard.. But thanks.. I'll try to stay strong." He whispered. Brendon smiled at that. "Good. That's the Ryan I know. Still sayin overnight, right?" He asked. As a reponse, he got a nod and a  "Yea." It was all okay again. "It's gettin late anyway. We should probably head to sleep. I know,, you can't really SLEEP, but.. It's still safer if you're here." Brendon shrugged, smiling. "Goodnight, Ryan." Ryan laughed to himself. "Wait- Where are your parents??" Ryan asked. "Oh, they're out at a party. They're staying at the hotel next door." He said. "Oh, ok.. Goodnight." Ryan said._


End file.
